This invention relates to channels for use with fuel bundles in nuclear reactors. More particularly, a flow channel tapered from more material in its cross section at the bottom to a thinner cross section at the top is disclosed. The channel can include integral flow trippers preferably co-acting with the disclosed taper for optimizing thermal performance.